


make me glow

by rierin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rierin/pseuds/rierin
Summary: It's like they can't be away from each other.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	make me glow

"Izaya... I wanna fuck you."  
  


Izaya sighs; his eyelids are still heavy, and so are his limbs. When he came back home from a short trip he had to make to investigate, Shizuo was still at work, so Izaya took a long bath and decided to go to bed and at least try to sleep. He did end up dozing off; he’s not sure how long he slept, but it must be late afternoon since Shizuo is back. He's hugging Izaya from behind, pressing soft kisses to his neck. Izaya smiles.  
  


"I can't believe this is the first thing I hear after coming back home," he says, voice still rough with sleep. Shizuo hums, his breath warm on Izaya's nape.  
  


"I said hi first. But you were still asleep."  
  


"Oh, my bad. You greeted me before groping me in my sleep? My boyfriend is such a gentleman, I'm so touched."  
  


Shizuo laughs again, unbothered. One of his hands, until now placed on Izaya's hip, slides under his t-shirt, pressing into the warm skin. Izaya can't help the small gasp escaping him when Shizuo pinches his nipple, twisting it a little. Shizuo knows just how sensitive he is there. He wraps his arm around Izaya's waist and draws him even closer, his crotch pressing against Izaya's ass. Izaya can feel he's already hard.  
  


"You really are an insatiable beast." Maybe it would sound like complaint but it ends in a moan when Shizuo licks the sensitive spot behind his ear, at the same time rubbing his other nipple with his thumb. It's unbelievable how fast he figured out all the ways to turn Izaya into a needy mess considering how awkward and unsure he was due to fear of hurting Izaya when they first started having sex.  
  


"Don't pretend you don't like it," Shizuo breathes, bucking his hips just a bit, letting Izaya really feel how hard he is. Izaya whines softly; he can't wait to have that dick inside him. "It's been too long."  
  


"I was away for two days, Shizu-chan. You really can't go more than a day without sticking it in?"  
  


The only response he gets is a bite at the side of his neck. It hurts, and it'll probably leave a mark; the thought only makes Izaya moan. Then Shizuo is tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants, and Izaya helps him pull them off, even though he's already blushing, knowing what Shizuo is going to see.  
  


"Fuck…Izaya," Shizuo breathes and presses against the head of the plug buried inside Izaya. It slides a little deeper, making him moan and jerk. But Shizuo keeps Izaya in place with his arm around his waist, not letting him get away from the sensation. "Just like you to complain when you're the one who's so needy you couldn't even wait for my cock."  
  


The words send a shiver through Izaya; he doesn't protest even though the main reason he stretched himself open with the toy is because he knew Shizuo would want to fuck him, and he knew he'd be impatient, and he just wanted to make it easier for them. Thing is, Shizuo is big. And while Izaya loves the way his cock feels inside him, the way it stretches him and makes him feel so full he can't think about anything else, often crying from how overwhelmed he is, it also has some disadvantages. Unless they fuck every day, preparing takes a long time. And right now Izaya doesn't want to take it slow.  
  


"I wanted to be ready for you."  
  


He hears Shizuo curse under his breath before he flips Izaya onto his back. The way Shizuo looks at him, like he's _hungry_ , makes his heart race. Izaya spreads his legs without being told to, and he can guess what he looks like from the way Shizuo's breath hitches. Flushed, with tousled hair and glassy eyes, his chest rising and falling with his quick breaths, his spread wide open, his hole clenching around the toy inside him. He must look needy and fuckable. He doesn't even feel embarrassed about it; all he can think about is how much he wants Shizuo to replace the toy with his dick, to use him as he pleases.  
  


He's expecting Shizuo to pull the plug out and finally fuck him, but instead Shizuo leans down and attaches his lips to his nipple. He sucks it into his mouth as he starts playing with the plug, pushing it in and out of Izaya's hole just slightly, twisting it inside him with every move. Izaya moans, his eyes falling shut at the combined sensations.  
  


"Please," he whines. But Shizuo ignores him. He pushes the toy as deep as it can get and leaves it like this, instead fully focusing on his chest. He tongues at his nipple until Izaya's back arches; he's too sensitive there, the warm, wet feeling is too much. His cock is already fully hard and leaking, making a mess over his stomach. Shizuo eases off a little, gives the hardened bud a playful nip, making him gasp, before moving onto the other one. He gives that one a little more attention, until Izaya is whimpering, writhing under him. His hole keeps clenching around the toy, his hips bucking instinctively, seeking any kind of friction. As embarrassing it is, he thinks he could come just like this, it feels so good. But it's not how he wants to come right now.  
  


"Shizuo," he moans. "I’m close… need you inside…"  
  


Shizuo pulls back and grins down at him. "Already? Just from that?" He pinches Izaya's nipple, making him gasp. "You're cute when you get like this. Makes me want to play with you more"  
  


Izaya's cheeks are burning, but he meets Shizuo's eyes anyway. "I thought you couldn't wait to have me," he manages to say, though it comes out more pleading than anything else.  
  


"Yeah," Shizuo breathes. "Another time, then."  
  


He wonders if Shizuo is capable of it, having enough patience to tease Izaya long enough to turn him completely incoherent, make him cry and beg for his cock. The thought makes him flush with heat. He hates it and loves it at the same time.  
  


He tries not to mind how empty he feels when Shizuo pulls the toy out; he knows it won't last long. Shizuo is clearly getting impatient right now, quickly unzipping his pants. Izaya's eyes immediately focus on Shizuo's cock as he pulls it out. It's so long and thick, he should be used to it but it still fascinates him. His lips to tingle at the mere sight, he just loves the way Shizuo's cock feels in his mouth, loves taking it as deep as he can, sucking on it, and he especially loves it when Shizuo fucks his mouth, when he gets rough enough to make Izaya choke. He likes how it makes him feel used like a cheap whore. Sometimes that's all he wants to be, just a fucktoy for Shizuo to use.  
  


He hasn't told Shizuo that yet. He did say he liked dirty talk though, and the way Shizuo keeps getting rougher with him, as if he can tell Izaya loves it… maybe he could be convinced.  
  


But right now Izaya doesn't want to talk about it. All he wants is to get fucked.  
  


Shizuo quickly coats his cock in lube and the next moment he's already gripping Izaya's hips, the tip of his cock nudging inside him. Even though Izaya prepared himself well, the stretch is so overwhelming he can barely remember to breathe. He fucking loves it. Maybe because it's been a while, it feels even better than the last time. His hole clenches around the thick cock as it pushes inside him, and it's like the sensation of being filled spreads throughout his entire body.  
  


"Fuck…" Shizuo groans. "You look so good like this. Like you were made to take it."  
  


_Yes_ , Izaya thinks, _I was made for your cock I'm yours I'm yours_ , but he can't say it, all that comes out is a helpless whine. Then Shizuo bucks his hips, burying himself all the way inside, making Izaya feel impossibly full. It's so so good his vision swims, his hole clenching as if desperate to keep Shizuo deep inside and before he realizes what's happening, his body tenses, overcome with pleasure, everything turns white, and he comes all over himself with a pathetic, choked up whine.  
  


"Izaya, you…" Shizuo sounds both surprised and turned on; Izaya exhales shakily, feeling himself flush all over as he tries to catch his breath. He didn't realize he could come just from that.  
  


Shizuo leans down over him and Izaya gasps, feeling him shift inside him. He's oversensitive and it's almost too much but he loves it all the same.  
  


"You like being filled up that much?" Shizuo's lips brush his ear. "You're such a slut."  
  


" _Yes,_ " Izaya sobs, trembling, clutching onto Shizuo's arms. He can't deny it, nothing makes him feel as good as having Shizuo's cock inside him. "I love it. Please, fuck me, please..." It might hurt since he just came but he doesn't care. He doesn't want Shizuo to pull out, the notion of feeling empty now is unbearable. And he wants Shizuo to feel good too.  
  


It's too much, at first, when Shizuo starts moving. Izaya hisses and squeezes his eyes shut, clinging onto Shizuo, willing his body to relax. He focuses on how hard and thick Shizuo feels inside him, how his cock pulses when Izaya clenches around him, his little grunts and gasps against Izaya's ear. It must feel so good for him. And, once Shizuo loses himself in the sensation and starts fucking Izaya fast and hard, making his body shake from the force of it, it gets good for Izaya too. It’s not long before he's moaning, rocking his hips to meet Shizuo's thrusts, to feel him deeper, feel him more.  
  


"You feel so good," Shizuo groans. "Fuck, you're perfect. And you're all mine." His grip on Izaya's hips is possessive, hard enough to bruise, and Izaya loves it. "Say it."  
  


"Yours," Izaya responds immediately, as natural as breathing. He's close again, and so is Shizuo, he can tell from the way his pace stutters, the way his cock throbs inside him.  
  


"C'mon, come for me, kitten," Shizuo orders. Somehow that's enough to bring Izaya over the edge; he's not sure if it's the pet name or the way Shizuo fucks into him so deep or how rough his voice is when he's close. Shizuo comes almost at the same time, thrusts into him sharply for a few seconds and collapses on top of him. He stays like this for a moment, and though he's heavy, Izaya doesn't mind. Before he can decide if he wants to be a bitch and complain anyway, Shizuo is pulling him into his arms and shifting to the side so they both can lie comfortably.  
  


"You good?"  
  


"Mmm, yes." They haven't done anything extreme but of course Shizuo would ask anyway. Izaya smiles as he buries his face in Shizuo's neck. He smells like cologne and cigarette smoke. It might have become one of Izaya's favorite scents. For a while, they lie in comfortable silence, only interrupted by faint sounds of the city coming through the open window. Izaya briefly wonders if he should mention that he liked the pet name, but knowing Shizuo he already forgot he called him that. And it's one thing for Izaya to ask to be called dirty names, and another for something so sweet. He can't bring himself to do it.  
  


"So… another round?" Shizuo asks abruptly and Izaya snorts. Of course.  
  


"Will you at least let me catch my breath?"  
  


"I don't know, you seem to be breathing just fine."  
  


"Do you have something against me breathing?"  
  


Shizuo hums, like he's considering it. Like he wouldn't rather die than really hurt Izaya. "I guess not."  
  


"Oh, that's too bad. Because I was thinking you could choke me."  
  


Shizuo tenses briefly then pulls back to look at him. Izaya meets his questioning gaze with a playful smile, doesn't look away until Shizuo relaxes and smiles back.  
  


"You're a freak."  
  


"And you love it."  
  


Shizuo responds with a kiss presses to Izaya's lips, gentler and sweeter than Izaya would expect considering the situation. He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the way it makes him feel. Warm and safe, like home.  
  


He's looking forward to the rest of the night.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @kittnpaw  
> i also just got a new tumblr acct @rierin  
> im writing something angsty rn but i might post more smut if i feel inspired. if there are any kinks you'd like to see lmk


End file.
